


Things Left Unsaid

by revenblue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: In which things aren't perfect but company makes them bearable.





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platon/gifts).



"Peridot? Are you in there?" a voice yells from outside the bathroom you're hiding in. Steven.

You curl in on yourself even more. "Go away!" you yell, voice cracking on the last syllable. He won't, you know he won't, but you just want to be alone for a while.

He bangs on the door again, louder. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that. Please just... I want to help!"

Somehow that makes you feel worse. He cares so much, about you, about everyone, and you've already forgiven him but you can't help the guilt for making him _worry_ about you again. And you're crying again.

"Just leave me alone," you say, as steadily as you can manage through the tears, which isn't steady at all.

The door opens, because you hadn't _locked_ it. Part of you hadn't _wanted_ to lock it, because you knew he'd come for you. He pokes his head in, looking around. "Peridot?"

You can tell when he notices the way you're curled up on the bottom of the shower, because his mouth twists down in obvious sorrow. He's never been good at keeping his emotions hidden.

He enters the small bathroom, closing the door behind him, and kneels down in front of you. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"It's not your fault, you clod," you say, scrubbing at your eyes with your wrist. You don't mean it of course, but you're putting up all the defences you can. If you can push him away then maybe you can ignore the guilt gnawing inside you. "It's... It's nothing."

It's not, but you can't tell him that, not when he's so... _innocent_. He'd be heartbroken if he knew.

He shuffles closer to sit down next to you, shoulder against yours, and you fail to resist the urge to lean against him. "Whatever it is, you know I'll still be here for you, right?" he says, not looking at you.

Yeah, you do. Instead of saying so, because you don't trust your voice right now, you lay a hand over his and squeeze. Moments later, his other arm wraps around you to pull you into a hug, and you decide things aren't so bad when you're with a friend, or whatever Steven is to you.

He's not a clod though, you know that much.

With his arms around you, it doesn't take long before you've stopped crying. His hugs are the best cure for sadness you've found, in the short time you've had to feel it at all.

Eventually you raise your head to look at him again, smiling even though it hurts.

"Feeling better?" he asks, stroking your hair, and you nod. "Want to talk about it?"

That one's a no. You don't want to talk about it, or think about it, or-

From his expression, you think he realises that. "Come on," he says, standing up, "we found some Gem technology earlier and it won't tinker itself." It's a distraction and you know it, but you don't mind really. Not when he's willing to see the best in you.

You thread your fingers through his and let him pull you to your feet. "Thanks, Steven," you say quietly. "I'd like that."

He grins widely, not letting go of your hand, and leads you back out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if the characters aren't, well, in-character.


End file.
